Missed
by Only1ToniD
Summary: A MiSt Michael, GH/Steffy, B&B slice-of-life songfic... Written for a friend's site's opening.


**Author's Note:** _This story is rated PG13 for romantic themes. Set in Port Charles in the recent future._

**Missed**

Michael scrubbed his hands over his face and tried to focus on the screen in front of him, but he kept seeing her spectacular blue eyes or that smile she smiled just for him. Unable to take it any longer, he pushed away from the desk where he was supposed to be getting work done and grabbed his cell. He hit the speed dial for her number only to hang up and throw his phone at his sofa. Walking to the window, he leaned against it and stared out with a blind eye to the view, his mind filled with the one person.

_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Or when you're coming home_  
_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_  
_For one more chance to hold you close_  
_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Just get your ass back home_

Steffy had been touring her newest line with her brother Thomas, Mist, through every major fashion week in the world, and she was so tired. She had been to NYC, London, Milan, Paris, and LA to debut the line and gotten back rave reviews. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on what it would mean to be so far away from Michael for so long—or how hard it would be to maintain constant contact between time zones and scheduling conflicts. Their last call had been interrupted by a potential disaster with their show in Milan. She hoped he still understood her need to really make it on her own merit and knew that she missed him with every second that passed. She looked at her phone longingly as she played with the key around her neck, but Thomas walked in and she tried to turn her mind back to business.

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions_  
_So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing_  
_And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact_  
_When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at_  
_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month_  
_In a year I don't recall_  
_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke_  
_I told you I wouldn't be long,_  
_That was last November, now December's almost gone_  
_I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

His jaw clenched as he thought of the pictures in the papers that suggested she might be reconnecting with her ex-husband, Liam Spencer, son of media magnate, Bill Spencer. But he knew how media could spin an amicable relationship between exes into so much more. And word had come down long ago that Bill wanted Steffy in his family and Liam regretted his choices so the infamous $Bill wouldn't hesitate to cause friction between her and Michael. But Michael was smarter than to ever let that happen. Instead, he held onto the memory of her smiling face as she caressed his cheek and assured him that nothing and no one meant more to her than him with the exception of her family. Michael felt the same so he held on to that moment—that memory and continued to count the minutes until her return.

_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Or when you're coming home_  
_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_  
_For one more chance to hold you close_  
_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Just get your ass back home_

Steffy smiled at the latest bouquet of Mistflowers that had arrived.

"Ok, Steffy, spill," Thomas demanded as his sister mooning of yet another bouquet of flowers. "That has to be the UGLIEST flower in the world. And I know Michael has better taste than to send you ugly flowers for no reason so what's the deal?"

"They're called mistflowers and I think they're sweet," she defended before cracking under the pressure of his glare. "Ok, fine. They're hideous! But on this one outing with Michael, when we were still just friends—"

"You mean, when you were being stubborn, and Michael was being more stubborn in his determination to change your mind?" Thomas mocked, giving her the onceover. "Though, why? I'll never understand."

"Shut up, Thomas," she snapped in exasperation at his teasing. "Do you want the story or not?"

"Sorry," he chuckled with a wave of his hand. "Please, continue."

"Thank you," she sighed. "Anyway, he knew we were having trouble trying to nail down a name for the line, so he kidnapped me and snuck me onto the Quartermaine Estate. He said his mom and Uncle Jason always talked about how amazing and serene his great-grandmother Lila, was and how she had this unbelievable rose garden and greenhouse that his great grandfather still kept it up in her honor. He told me how his mom would talk about spending time in that garden with Mrs. Lila Morgan Quartermaine as some of the most calming, serene times of her life. He said she would sneak him there sometimes when their life got too crazy to share that with him and it always felt like his Great Grandmother Lila was there watching over them and making things better. More peaceful."

"That's really nice like Mom's or Grandma's place back in LA," Thomas said sitting down beside her.

"I guess," Steffy agreed. "Although, Grandmother isn't generally known for her SERENITY, so more like Mom's." Thomas chuckled his agreement. "But anyway, we were walking through the garden and heard the door to the patio opening and snuck into the greenhouse to hide for a while. And he kissed me."

"Let me guess, it was by the mistflowers," Thomas finished gaining a dreamy nod of assent. "And so the Mist line was born and Michael won you over. Guess it was meant to be."

_And you've been nothing but amazing_  
_And I never take that for granted_  
_Half of these birds would have flew the coop_  
_But you, you truly understand it_  
_And the fact you stood beside me,_  
_Every time you heard some bogusness_  
_You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it_  
_Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk_  
_Like we don't hear what they saying_  
_Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk_  
_We'll just drive by and keep waving_  
_Cause you and I above all that_  
_Just let them wallow in it_  
_Now they all choked up, yuck_  
_Cause they be swallowing it_

Michael had finally finished the latest projections he'd been working on for the next ELQ stockholders meeting and Maxie assured him Thomas and Steffy would be returning from the line's launch for ELQ's new Fashion division within the next couple days. He could tell she was as anxious to see Tommy Boy as he was to see Steffy so he thanked her and let her know she could take a few days off after their return since he certainly would be and left the building. Throughout the long elevator ride to the garage, his mind was filled with thoughts of Steffy… her eyes, her smile, her touch, her taste, her scent… However long it was until she arrived back in Port Charles, it was far too long a wait to him. The elevator doors opened and he headed toward the Mercedes M-Class she'd gotten him to replace his GMC Denali saying she refused to date a guy whose car was so average.

_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Or when you're coming home_  
_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_  
_For one more chance to hold you close_  
_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Just get your ass back home_

His chuckles at the memory died away when he saw her leaning against the passenger side. "Mind if I get a ride?" she asked. "I have a thing for hot guys with hot cars!"

He could barely imagine a response before he had her in his arms where she belonged. "God, I missed you, Steffy," he breathed into her neck. "Next time, Thomas can go alone."

"How's that gonna work?" she chuckled fighting tears of relief to finally be held in his embrace again. "We kinda need both spokesmodels to promote the line, ya know?"

"Oh, well," he sighed leaning back and brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You're not going away from me for that long ever again."

"Is that an order, Mr. CEO of ELQ?" she demanded humor sparkling in her eyes.

"If it means I'm never without you, maybe," he whispered seriously before devouring her mouth.

When she finally came up for air, she stared at him with passion-dazed eyes. "We'll figure something out."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But first, I'm gonna get you home and we're gonna take a few days off to make up for lost time."

"Look at you making executive decisions, CEO Blondie," she laughed. Steffy tilted her head to the side as she caressed his cheek. "But there's nowhere I need to be. I was home as soon as you wrapped your arms around me," she swore before sealing her words with a kiss.

_No one hold me down like you do sweetheart_  
_You keep doing that, I keep doing this_  
_We'll be alright in the end_  
_Trust that_  
_We put the us in trust, baby_  
_Aww, let's go_

_I don't care what you're after_  
_As long as I'm the one, no_  
_I don't care why you're leaving_  
_You'll miss me when you're gone_

_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Or when you're coming home_  
_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_  
_For one more chance to hold you close_  
_I don't know, where you're going_  
_Just get your ass back home._  
**_~A$$ Back Home, Gym Class Heroes_**

**The End**


End file.
